


Midnight Snack

by britishflower



Series: Simon vs the human society [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Time, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Bram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Simon allows Bram to feed from him for the first time. It's surprisingly soothing.





	Midnight Snack

Simon felt the soft kiss on his neck. The way it felt was sweet and affectionate but with what Bram was, Simon knew that wasn't the case. He was hungry and most vampires would kiss their victim's neck to find a vein.

  


Simon shifted in Bram's arms "You can ask you know?" he said.

  


Bram nuzzled into Simon's neck "Sorry habits, never had somebody willingly let me feed off of them before," he replied.

  


Simon smiled. Bram had very old habits that were cute, the kiss on his neck being one of them. Sadly, that also implied Bram was hungry and Simon hadn't been bitten before. Bram nuzzled into Simon's neck "I'm going to bite now," he warned.

  


"Oka- aaaaaaaa that burns," Simon said. The bite felt like a needle going in but instead of pushing something out, it felt like somebody was pulling something in. Bram's arm tightened around his waist as he bit a little harder.

  


It was actually kinda soothing. The world had fallen away and now it was the two of them. Simon sighed as Bram removed his fangs. He began to slowly lick the wound and gave a little noise that sounded similar to that of a squeak.

  


A gentle force rested itself on Simon's neck and kept swipping it's tongue over and over and over the wound repeativly. Little claws dug into his neck as it tried keeping itself there.

  


Simon reached up and felt the tiny creature. It made a noose of alarm when he picked it up. The little bat squeaked at him, little claws digging into his skin and nipping at his fingers. The blond laughed at the attempt "That's adorable," he said.

  


He rolled over and placed the small creature on his chest. The bat crawled up to his neck and contuined lapping at the wound. Simon hummed and closed his eyes. It was sorta relaxing and he drifted off.


End file.
